


I should stay

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Should I stay or should I Go? [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Dates, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Spoilers through Season 2 of Stranger Things, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, talk of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Will and Mike are together, though Will can scarcely believe it. He’s out to his Mom, his brother, his boyfriend and Eleven. What happens when the rest of the Party knows?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Should I stay or should I Go? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I should stay

**Author's Note:**

> A direct (next day) sequel to my previous fic in this series. The first part should probably be read before this one. 
> 
> This disregards Season 3 (was written before it even aired) but has spoilers until the end of Season 2.
> 
> As I noted in the first part, the girl who asked Will to dance at the Snow Ball was credited as “Cute Girl”. She was played by an actress named Marcelle LaBlanc, and in honor of that I’ve chosen to name her Marcy. It is an act entirely unsupported by canon (as far as I know).

When Will woke up the next morning, he thought perhaps it had all been a dream. Had he dreamt about almost killing himself? About Mike stopping him and about them finding out they loved each other? About telling his Mom, and Jonathan? About the kisses and the touching? About Eleven calling them stupid? Had it all just been a wish his mind had brought to life in dreams? 

He got up and went to the bathroom, then headed out for breakfast. His mother was bustling around, getting ready to go to work. “Morning,” he said softly, not sure of how to act. 

Joyce Byers stopped and looked at him. “Morning, sweetie. I’m sorry, I’m running late.”

“It’s okay.” He went to the fridge to get out eggs for breakfast. “Have a good day at work, Mom.”

She came over and kissed him, something he allowed even though he was 16 now. “See you tonight!” She rushed out. 

He pondered what her actions had meant. And became more convinced that it was all a dream. He ate breakfast then puttered around for a while. He got ready to go to work and headed out, hopping on his bike. Will had not bothered to get his driver’s license as they only had one car and his mom usually had it. He hadn’t seen the point of getting it, as he never had anywhere to go except to see the Party. And they all drove. 

He took his bike to work and walked in. 

“Byers, good. No more incidents like yesterday,” his boss said sternly as he clocked in. 

He did a double take. So, that had happened. Had the rest of it, though? He nodded, murmuring about it not happening again, and went to go bag. He kept his head down for his entire shift, barely speaking. When it was over he honestly thought about not going to Mike’s. Had they even made plans? But he had to. If for no other reason than to find out if it really had taken place. He made his way over. He saw that Dustin and Lucas were both already there. Eleven was too. She often walked or biked, herself. The Wheeler house was her second home too. 

He let himself in via the basement door. He heard arguing already. He smiled a little. Heading in, he saw Dustin and Lucas leaning in, arguing. 

“But we have to!”

“No we don’t!”

“It’s practically Party law!” Lucas yelled at Dustin. 

“Since when?” Dustin yelled back. 

Mike was sitting off to the side, looking annoyed and a little worried. Eleven was totally ignoring them as she made figurines float in the air. Max was not there yet, apparently. Mike was the first to see Will. 

“Will!” He jumped up and came running over, stopping abruptly in front of him, arms going up and then back down again. “Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hey,” Will said back hesitantly. He tried to find answers in Mike’s eyes. It was tough because Mike’s eyes kept darting back to Dustin and Lucas. 

“The answer is yes,” Eleven said, not looking away from what she was doing. “It happened.”

Will didn’t even ask her what she was talking about. He knew that she was talking about him, about them. “Did it?” He asked, needing the reassurance. 

“Yes.” She waved a hand. “So kiss already.”

Dustin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, get it out of the way. We’ll wait.”

Mike and Will turned to look at him. “Dustin?” Will asked. 

“Oh, what am I, stupid?” Dustin flapped a hand at him. “The way you look at each other. Then that conversation last night. You’re in love. We get it. Get the mushy stuff over so we can get to talking about the next campaign.”

“You do mushy stuff all the time with your girlfriend,” Mike pointed out, reaching over and putting his arm around Will. 

Will stiffened for a moment then just about melted into the embrace. He saw Mike smile a little and smiled himself. 

“That’s different.”

“Because she’s a girl?”

“Because she’s not part of the Party. If she was at D&D, I would totally be getting the making out done before we started.” Dustin nodded. 

Will couldn’t help it. He laughed. 

Mike looked at him in wonder then giggled too. 

“Oh man, you guys are gonna be sickening for a while, aren’t you? The honeymoon stage,” Lucas grumbled. 

“Probably,” Mike said. 

Will looked down, a little embarrassed. Maybe they shouldn’t, in front of their friends. 

Mike seemed to read his mind. “Hey, Will. If they can do this with their girlfriends, we can too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know.” He did. He’d learned early on not to rock the boat. 

“For crying out loud, make out or don’t, doesn’t matter to me,” Dustin said, crossing his arms. “I’m cool. Just don’t let it affect the Party.”

“Yeah.” Lucas agreed. 

“We won’t,” Mike and Will said together and then laughed. 

“Oh God, they’re talking at the same time already,” Dustin groaned. “Remember when you and Max were like that?” He asked Lucas. 

“Like what?” Max said, coming in. She went to Lucas and rubbed his shoulder. 

“All lovey dovey like Byers and Wheeler are now.”

“Lucas!” Mike shouted at him, seeing Will flinch. “That’s for Will to tell, dammit!”

“It’s okay, Mike,” Will said softly, half turning away. 

“No, it’s not. Not cool, Lucas,” he said angrily, turning Will to him and hugging him. 

“Sorry, Will. He’s right. It wasn’t for me to say.”

“She’s your girlfriend. You shouldn’t keep secrets from your girlfriend.”

“Or your boyfriend,” Eleven said in agreement. 

Max looked around. “Oh, did they finally figure it out?” She looked at Mike and Will. “Looks like all signs point to yes.”

“You knew too?” Will asked, surprised.

“Was there anyone who didn’t know about us?” Mike wanted to know. 

“You!” The rest of the Party said together. 

“Yeah, you two dumbasses were the only ones who didn’t know,” Dustin laughed. 

“It’s been building for a while but man, you got obvious, Mike, at Will’s 16th.”

Will frowned. “Everyone keeps saying that.”

“That’s because it’s true. Even Steve said you needed to get together.”

“Steve knows too?” Will choked a little. 

“Pretty much all your friends do,” Lucas admitted. 

“And…,” Will couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

“And what? Just keep the displays of affection toned down a little huh? That’s what you guys said when Max and I started—“

“Making out every available second?” Dustin joked and got punched by Max in the arm. “Ow!”

Will looked down. 

“Guys, this is serious.” Mike took his hand and tugged him forward a little. “We need to know. Both of us,” he squeezed Will’s hand. “I mean, being gay in Hawkins is tough enough. But if you guys are gonna be jerks about it—“

“Hey! We’re not phonographic!” Dustin said. 

“Homophobic, idiot,” Max told him. “Phonographic?” She laughed so hard she had to sit down. 

“Right. Whatever. We’re fine with you guys being all in love and shit. Just not in our faces all the time.”

Mike looked around. “Does Dustin speak for you all?”

“I, for one,” Max said coming down from her laughter, “don’t care if you’re gay. Except I find it tough to believe because you have terrible fashion sense, Wheeler.”

“Shut up, MadMax,” he said without heat. “Lucas?”

“What? You think I have a problem?” Lucas scoffed. “Yeah, _I’m_ the bigoted friend.” He rolled his eyes. 

Mike nodded.

“You’re not gonna ask Eleven?” Dustin put in. 

“She knew before any of you,” Will said softly. “She called us stupid.”

“You were,” Eleven said, dropping the stuff she was floating. “Now, can we talk about the game?”

Mike looked at Will. He sort of felt like there should be more but if everyone was fine, then he was too, he guessed. He shrugged and Mike did it too. “Guess so.” He moved over to the table and sat down with Will, close but not touching. They began to talk about the campaign. Soon they were deeply involved. As the afternoon went on, several of the Party went upstairs to raid for snacks. Dustin mentioned ordering a pizza or five. 

“I think my mom is expecting me home for supper,” Will said, getting up. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Mike said, getting up too. 

“Well, that’s the end of our meeting then.” Dustin said. 

“What? Why?”

“Oh, c’mon. Like you’re not gonna park somewhere and make out.”

Will blushed furiously. 

Mike turned a little pink. “Dustin!”

“What? We were all thinking it.”

“The rest of us didn’t say it, though,” Lucas said, standing too. “I should get home too. Got a date tonight.” He looked back, fondly, at Max. “See you later?”

“Sure thing.” She knocked into him. 

Dustin shook his head. “I gotta help my mom tonight. ”

“Otherwise you’d be on a date too, huh?” Lucas said then began making kissy noises. “Dustin can’t get smooches from his girl cause he has to help his Momma.”

Dustin chased after him, both running out the door. 

Max stood there for a minute then muttered, “dorks,” and followed. But she was smiling. 

Eleven was still finishing off the last of the crackers. 

“El?” Mike asked. 

“Stay.”

Will and Mike both knew that she wasn’t asking them. She was telling them she was going to stay at Mike’s. 

“Okay. I’ll be back later.”

She lifted a hand then went back to eating. 

Mike shook his head as he led Will out. They climbed into the car. They were halfway to Will’s house when Mike asked, “you okay?”

“Yes. No. I, I just,” he took a breath, “everyone knew. Knows.”

“And they love you anyway,” Mike pointed out. 

“Yeah.” To his horror, Will could feel tears building in his eyes. 

Mike must have seen or heard because he pulled over on the side of the road and immediately unbuckled, sliding over and taking Will in his arms. 

“Mike! What if someone sees?”

“Let ‘em. We’re just hugging. Friends hug.”

Will let out a shaky laugh. “Guess they do.”

They stayed there for a little bit then Mike pulled back a little. “We should make out, like Dustin said.”

Will shook his head in fond exasperation. “I’m not making out with you on the side of the road, Mike, for a joke.”

“No, that would just a bonus.”

“Drive,” he said, pushing slightly. “It’s one thing to hug on the side of the road where you can be seen. Another to kiss.”

Mike growled as he rebuckled and started the car. “I hate that we can’t. If one of us was a girl no one would say a thing.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure people would talk. Remember Aaron and Megan?”

Mike laughed. “The story about them making out at the lake was all over the school the next day!”

“See?”

“Guess so.” He pulled up to the Byers driveway. “Your Mom home?”

Will glanced at his watch. “Nah. She’s not off for 15 minutes.”

Mike smiled. “Gonna invite me in?”

“Don’t you have to get home?” 

“Not for a bit.” Mike’s face got serious. “If you don’t want me—“

“The answer to that is always ‘yes’. I want you.” Will was startled by his upfront attitude. “Always.”

Mike blushed and got out of the car. “I don’t want to push.”

“You’re not.” He led the way up and into the house. 

They went in, standing awkwardly in the living room. 

“Um, you want…?” Will didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He’d never been in a relationship before and didn’t know what to do. 

Mike moved in closer. “I want to kiss you. Can I?”

“Yes,” Will breathed out eagerly. He tilted his head and closed his eyes as Mike erased the distance between them. 

They kissed. As it went on, Will summoned his courage and wrapped his arms around Mike. Who reciprocated, pulling him in close. 

“God, I could do this for the rest of my life,” Mike moaned as he pulled away. 

“Me too,” Will said, trying to catch his breath. He raised one hand and ran it through Mike’s hair, blinking when that produced a noise that sounded a lot like a purr. “Mike?”

“Feels good,” Mike said quietly. 

Will did it again. 

Mike sighed softly and nuzzled his neck, pressing a tender kiss there. 

Will shivered. 

“Cold?”

“No. Tickled a little.”

He felt Mike smile against his skin. “Good to know.”

Giggling, Will pulled back slightly. “Don’t even think about it, Wheeler.”

Mike waggled his eyebrows. “Me?”

“You.” Then he laughed, falling forward a little. Mike caught him and they stood there, laughter bubbling out of them both, holding each other. That was how they were when Joyce walked in. They hadn’t even heard the car. “Mom!” Will shouted, instantly jumping away as she came in. 

Mike turned. “Mrs. Byers,” he greeted her, subdued. 

She had stopped and was looking between them. “Mike,” she greeted him. “Hello sweetheart,” she said to Will. 

“Hi,” he said, looking down. 

“Okay, just to make this clear, I have absolutely no problem with Will being gay, or with you two dating. But, as I would say if Will was dating a girl, I have a problem with the two of you here alone. I’d prefer it not happen, all right?”

“Yes, Mrs. Byers,” Mike said.

“Yes, Mom,” Will echoed. 

“Deal. Now, Mike, would you like to stay for supper? I’m making spaghetti tonight.”

Mike smiled. “Thanks but my mom’s expecting me for supper at our house.” He looked at Mrs. Byers then Will. “Walk me to the car?”

She smiled and nodded at the door. “Go on.”

Will followed Mike out. “Is she watching us?” He asked. 

“I don’t see her. Think we dare?”

“Probably best not to. Mom would know.”

Mike nodded. “Your mom is like that.” Instead, he took Will’s hand and played with his fingers. “Hey, so I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Dustin and Lucas.”

“Why?”

“Lucas is on a date tonight and Dustin will be soon. We should do that.”

“Go on a date with Dustin and Lucas?” Will asked, confused. 

“No. Go on a date. Just us, I mean. You and me.”

Will’s breath caught. “Could we?” He didn’t see how. 

“We could grab a bite, see a movie. We’re friends, people would just think we were hanging out. They don’t need to know it’s a date.”

“But we’d know,” Will said with a strange sense of wonder. 

“We would,” Mike nodded.

“You want to?” 

“Go on a date with you? Hell yes.” Mike stopped playing with his fingers and gripped his hand. 

“Okay.” Will felt dizzy. Again, he wondered if this was real life. 

“Tomorrow night?”

“Sure.” 

“Great. I’ll be by around 6:30. That okay?”

Will nodded, no longer trusting himself to speak. 

Mike backed up a little, bumping into his car door. He laughed. “See you tomorrow.”

Will nodded again. As Mike got in and was about to shut the door, he finally broke his paralysis. “Mike?”

“Yeah?” He looked back at him. 

“Wear the blue shirt. Please?”

Mike looked momentarily confused then smiled. “You like that one?”

Will blushed. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Then I’ll wear it.” 

They stared at each other for a few more minutes then Mike finally shut the door and drove away. Will watched until he couldn’t see the car anymore then he turned and went back inside. His mother was putting the spaghetti in, stirring the sauce. “Can you get the plates?” She asked him. 

“Sure.” He did, unable to wipe the grin off his face. “Mom?”

“Yes, Will?”

“Mike asked me on a date.” 

She smiled. “Good.”

“Tomorrow night. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Of course. But, honey,” she said, looking up at him, “you have to be careful. A lot of people might not like it.”

“I know. We’re not going to be, you know, blatant about it.” He hated that he couldn’t. Dustin would. Lucas too. Why not them? 

“All right. Well, what are you going to do?”

“Just dinner and a movie. So if you want to work late, that’s okay.”

She thought about it. “I could use the hours. We’ll see.”

They sat down to eat shortly after, talking about various things. After supper, Will went to his room to plan what he was going to wear. He also wondered if he was expected to pay. Or would Mike? After all, didn’t the guy usually pay? But they were both guys. He fretted over the details most of the night, and must have changed his mind on what to wear a dozen times. Finally, he went to bed. 

The next day he went to work and was a bit more lively. Hopper stopped in to pick up some coffee as he said they were out at the station. 

“How you doing?”

“Good.” It was the truth. 

“That’s good.” He paid for his coffee, turned down a bag, and headed out. “Oh, Jane told me to tell you to ‘wear the yellow’. I have no idea what that means but she said it was important.”

Will blushed. “Thanks. Tell her I will.” He had been thinking about wearing his yellow shirt anyway. Now that El had said that, he would definitely do so. He waved as Hopper left. When his shift was over he went home, ate a quick snack, and then jumped in the shower. He washed thoroughly and then toweled off, heading to his room to look over his clothes. The yellow shirt was waiting. He changed pants about five times, trying to see what would go better with it. He also tried on a couple of pairs of shoes. Finally, he went back to the first combo. Then he spent forever trying to get his hair right. 

He was still fiddling with it when there was a knock on his door. 

“Shit!” He said softly and took one last panicked look. Then he went to the door. He opened it and stopped, mouth falling open. 

Mike seemed similarly gobsmacked. “W-will?”

“Holy shit, Mike,” Will gasped out. “Gorgeous.”

“Yeah, you are,” Mike said, looking him up and down. 

“Not me. You.” Indeed, Mike was stunning. His dark curls were perfectly tousled. He had on dark jeans and the blue shirt, as requested. He looked simply good enough to eat. 

“Me? What about you?” Mike crowded close. “So damn good looking. I love this shirt. Yellow is a great color on you, especially this.” He fingered the material. “It looks like buttercups or sunshine.”

Will flushed a bit, looking down, then back up. “You clean up good, Wheeler.”

“Back atcha, Byers. So, ready?”

Will started to nod, then said, “wait! Just be a sec.” He darted back into the house, heading for him room to grab his wallet. He made sure he had some money in there, in case. When he came back out, Mike was looking around. “You’ve been here a million times, Mike,” he joked. 

“But never as your date,” Mike told him. 

“True.” Will said. “Does the house look different now?”

“No. Although I’ve already scoped out several different places we could make out.”

Will burst out laughing. “Oh yeah?” He stepped close. “How many?”

“Three.” Mike pointed as he said, “sofa, of course. Coffee table but may be a bit precarious. And in that chair.”

“Tight squeeze for both us,” Will pointed out. 

“Not if you sit in my lap,” Mike grinned. 

Will turned fire engine red. “Maybe later. For now, it’s date time.”

Mike smiled. He held out his hand and Will took it, enjoying the freedom that being alone gave them. He held Mike’s hand out to the car and took it again as they drove into town. Will grew nervous as houses dotted the side and let go once they made it to Hawkins proper. He shot a glance at Mike but he didn’t seem upset. 

Mike drove them to the local pizza parlor. “Here okay?”

“Sure.” It wasn’t a usual hangout for them but not unheard of, either. They went in. There were kids there but none of the Party was there, that they could see. Mike told Will to claim a table while he went up to order for them. 

“Usual?” 

Will nodded and headed off. He found a smaller table near the back and sat down. He waited, drumming his fingers a little, until Mike appeared. He was carrying a pitcher and two glasses. Root beer, which was Will’s preferred drink with pizza. “Thanks,” he said gratefully as Mike poured him then himself a glass. 

“No problem.” They drank. 

Suddenly shy, unsure of what to talk about, Will fiddled with a napkin. “Um, so, how’s Nancy?”

Mike looked at him for a minute then leaned in close. “You’d know better than I would. Through Jonathan.” He paused then reached out and touched Will’s arm, to withdraw his hand again. “Will, chill out. It’s just us, okay? There’s no need for it to be weird.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No. I’m with my best friend in the world. How could that be weird?”

Will smiled a little. “Best friend? Me? Not Lucas?”

“Why does everyone always think Lucas is my best friend?” Mike said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

Will laughed. “I’m kidding, Mike. I know you think we all are.”

“You are.” Mike looked at him, serious. “You are.”

They sat there, looking at each other, until the pizza arrived. 

Mike started to dig in when he noticed Will wasn’t even grabbing a slice. “Will? What’s wrong? Sorry, did you want burgers or something?”

“No. Um,” Will knew he looked abashed. “It’s just, I’m pretty messy with pizza, Mike.”

“I know,” Mike said, pulling some cheese off and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“I don’t want to ruin my shirt,” Will said quietly. 

Mike froze. “You don’t?”

“No, not now. Not when I know you like it.”

Mike set his piece of pizza down. “I do like it. But I like _you_ more,” he said in hushed tones. “Not what you’re wearing. Got it?”

“Got it,” Will whispered back. 

“Besides, stains come out in the wash, right?”

“Right.” Will still felt a bit nervous but he picked up a piece and ate it. Halfway through, he realized that, aside from his afternoon snack, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He began to eat more. 

Mike nodded approvingly. They ate in silence that was fairly comfortable. It would have been hard to talk over the crowd anyway. When they were done and had drained the pitcher, Mike glanced at his watch. “Shit! We’ve only got a few minutes before the movie starts!” He jumped up and gestured. “C’mon!”

They took off through the crowd. Will was nonsensically pleased that Mike never got too far ahead, never let him out of his sight. They raced over to the movie theater, which was within walking distance. As they ran in, Mike stopped suddenly. 

“Oof!” Will ran into his back. “Mike?” He asked, half worried that Troy was there or something. 

“Lucas is working tonight,” Mike said, pointing. “I thought he had tonight off?”

“Guess not.” Will looked between his two friends. “Want to just go home?”

“No. Dammit, I promised you a—“ he cut himself off as a group of girls went giggling past, “a movie,” he finished. “Let’s go.” He led the way through. 

Lucas saw them and his eyes widened in surprise. “Guys, what are you doing here?”

“Going to a movie. Duh.” Mike held out some money. “Two for theater one.”

Lucas looked back and forth between them. Then he seemed to get it. “Oh,” he said, drawing the sound out. He took the cash and popped two tickets out. “Enjoy the movie,” he said, smiling widely. 

Mike said, “thanks” and headed in. He looked back at Will as they neared the concession stand. “You want to get anything?”

“No.” He rubbed his stomach. “Still full from the pizza.”

“Okay. Lemme know if you change your mind later.” They went to find their seats. The lights were already dark so they stumbled a bit but managed to finally sit down, about halfway down and on the right side of the theater. The previews had already started. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Will asked, keeping it down. 

“I know you like previews.”

“I just like to see what might be coming up,” Will half protested. 

Mike just shook his head, smiling. Nearby a woman shushed them and they settled in. 

About halfway through the film, Will moved closer. “I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back.”

“Okay.” Mike turned slightly, letting him out. 

Will went to use the facilities, staring at himself in the mirror. Here he was, Will Byers, on a date with Mike Wheeler. Okay, so no one knew but he did. He wished he could hold Mike’s hand but even that they were here felt like a huge victory. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Someone came in, startling him, and he took a step back. It was just a guy. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out again. 

Lucas was at the counter and saw him. At his questioning tilt of the head, Will gave him the thumbs up. Lucas gave it back. Will went back inside. He found his way, unerringly, back to Mike. Who looked relieved to see him. When the movie ended, he started to get up as the credits rolled. 

“Not yet,” Mike said, staying seated. 

Will sat back down. He got it. He didn’t want this night—a night he never in a million years thought would come—to end yet. They sat through all the credits. 

Finally Mike stirred. “Okay.” They got up and went out, to find Lucas waiting. 

“At last! Were you memorizing the names or something?”

“Maybe,” Mike said. “What’s it to you?”

“Guys, don’t fight,” Will said, stepping between them. 

“Sorry,” Mike apologized immediately. 

“Sorry,” Lucas repeated. 

“Sorry we stayed in there so late, Lucas,” Will told him. “Just…” he glanced around, “wanted to, you know, linger.”

Lucas looked puzzled. “Why?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, c’mon Will.”

Lucas then seemed to get it. “Oh! Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“No big deal,” Will said, smiling at his friend. 

Mike put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

With a wave, Will let himself be led out.

Once they made it back to the car, Mike turned to him, “you do know that now Lucas thinks we were making out in there.”

Will looked startled. “What? Why?”

“Trust me. That’s what he got from what we said.”

Will thought back. “I don’t see how.”

“Trust me,” Mike said again as he drove, headlights on as it was now dark. 

Will thought about it. “Is it bad if he does?” He asked at last. 

Mike glanced at him. “No. Except we weren’t.”

“I wanted to,” Will acknowledged.

Mike must have accidentally stepped on the gas because the car surged forward then settled back down. “Did you?” Mike’s tone was anything but nonchalant. 

“Yes.”

“So did I.” 

They sat in silence for a bit. Then Will put his hand out and settled his hand on Mike’s thigh. He smiled at the sudden intake of breath. 

“Will,” Mike’s voice sounded strangled. 

“Yes?” How innocent he sounded, he thought. 

“You’re going to make us crash.”

Will removed his hand, putting it primly back in his lap. “I’ll be good.”

“That’s worse, somehow,” Mike complained. 

“Can’t have it both ways, Mike,” Will pointed out. 

“Can’t I?”

By now they were to the Byers home. Mike pulled up. He saw there were lights on and he sighed a bit. “Now I won’t get to make out with you at all.”

Will was about to say something when he saw a figure in the window. “Eleven?”

“What?” Mike looked. “What’s she doing here?”

They both scrambled out of the car and rushed in. 

“Eleven?” Mike went right to her. 

Will saw his Mom on the sofa. “Mom?”

“Hop came into the store and asked if I could watch Jane tonight,” she said, looking up at him. “So I got off early and we’ve been here.”

“Nothing’s wrong?” Will asked, his stomach churning. 

She took his hand. “Nothing’s wrong, Will. I promise. I think Hop just got called in for some reason and didn’t want Jane to be alone.”

Mike spoke up. “El?”

She nodded. 

Will felt himself uncoil. He saw Mike relax beside him, letting out a whoosh of air. “I thought…”

“Oh, no,” his mother said, patting his hand again. “No danger.” She smiled. “So, how was the date?”

Will and Mike exchanged a look. 

“Pretty good.”

“Not bad.”

They both spoke at once. Then they both began to laugh. 

“Okay.” Will’s mom smiled, a bit puzzled. 

Realizing that any hope of alone time was shot to Hell, Will turned to Mike. Who was looked at him, dismayed. 

“I guess I better go?” Mike asked. 

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Will said, very definitely not looking at his mother. 

When they got there, Mike unlocked and opened the door but didn’t get in. Looking at Will he said, “Jesus, I really want to kiss you.”

“I really want that too.”

They both looked at the house. They could see Mrs. Byers watching from the curtain, though she dropped it and stepped back when she saw them looking. 

Will let out a rueful laugh. “How about a hug instead?”

Mike suddenly got a glint in his eye. He dangled his keys and then very deliberately dropped them. “Shit!” He all but shouted. “Help me find them, Will.” He crouched down behind the car door. 

Will, grinning, followed him down. As soon as he was down there, Mike cupped his face and kissed him. Will enthusiastically met the kiss. After a minute or so, he pulled back. “Mike,” he laughed, “we have to stop. She’ll get suspicious.”

“Okay.” Mike grabbed his keys and started to stand up, only to drop them again. “Whoops! Clumsy me.”

Will shook his head, laughing, but kissed him again. Finally, he pulled away and stood. Mike reluctantly followed. 

“Night, Mike. Thanks for the date.”

“Thanks for saying yes.”

“Wait!” Will thought of something. “Do I owe you anything?”

“Like another kiss?” Mike flirted. 

“No. Like money.” He started to pull out his wallet. “I don’t have a lot but—“

“Will.” Mike put his hand on top of Will’s. “I asked you. Isn’t it kinda the rule that if you ask the other person, you pay?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Will mumbled, looking down. 

Mike’s face got very soft. “Oh Will,” he practically ghosted out. He reached out and grabbed him for a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too?” Will replied, confused. 

“Anyway,” Mike said, pulling back, “I asked you so I pay. Next time, if you ask, you can pay.”

“ _If_ I ask?” 

Mike smiled. 

“Mike Wheeler, will you go on another date with me?”

“I sure will.” Mike said, grinning. 

They stood there beaming at each other, stupid smiles on their faces, until the door opened. Will’s mom said, “sweetie? You coming in?”

“In a sec, Mom,” he called back, not looking at her. “Call me tomorrow?”

“You bet. Gotta set up that next date.”

Smiling, Will stepped back and let Mike climb in. Once again, he stayed there until the car was gone, the red from the taillights just an afterimage. Finally, he turned and went back into the house. His mother was hovering but trying not to look like she was. Eleven, meanwhile, was staring right at him. He knew he was blushing a little but he was also smiling. 

“I’ll be in my room,” he said and moved off. 

Eleven smiled as he walked by. “He’s pretty good, isn’t he?”

Will stopped dead. “At what?” He turned to look at her. 

She merely looked at him then pursed her lips. 

Will felt his cheeks go red. “El!”

“Well, he is.”

Will laughed, helplessly. “I can’t really judge that well. He…he was my first.”

Eleven’s eyes softened. “Mine too.”

They stood there, both hearts full of emotions. 

“I’m glad you stopped being stupid. Both of you,” El told him. 

He laughed a little. “Yeah, well, so am I.” He impulsively leaned in and hugged her. She froze, startled, then hugged him back. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Will headed to his room, a smile on his lips and heat in his heart. He flopped down on his bed and sighed deeply. A date with Mike Wheeler. Something he never, in a million years, thought would happen. How had life gotten this good? For a moment he wondered if something really bad was coming, that life was giving him happiness before bad stuff. But no, that wasn’t how it usually happened. 

He tried to just accept, to be happy. When he thought about Mike, it helped. He got out his sketch pad and began drawing Mike as he’d been tonight in the movie theater. Half in shadows but still beautiful as all get out. He finished the picture then lay down. He remembered the day, in every little detail he could recall, until he fell asleep like that. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
